


Dolphine Songs

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: AU, Dolphins, M/M, PTSD, Russian, mental unhealth, orcas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка:<br/>Рассказ, про Магнуса, у которого есть некоторые отклонения от нормы (например, аутизм) и ему поставили как терапию - плаванье с дельфинами. <br/>И про Курта, который как-то замечает молодого парня и влюбляется в него с первого взгляда, пусть и не осознавая этого. Хочу почитать про их взаимодействие в такой ситуации.<br/>И особенно про дельфинов<br/>(с) Karol Fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song of Meeting

Он оказался неожиданно хрупким, хотя совершенно не был щуплым и астеничным - скорее, наоборот - широкие плечи, узкие бедра, хорошо развитая мускулатура рук, но тем не менее вне воды казался таким уязвимым и неловким, словно дельфин, пытающийся использовать хвост, чтобы ходить по земле. И как дельфин - совершенно преобразовывался, стоило ему попасть в свою стихию.  
На самом деле Курту было стыдно сначала за свое поведение. Подумать только, пока его дочь занималась с крошечной Кларой с тренером в специальной комнате, он стоял и беззастенчиво пялился на какого-то парня, одного из трех ребят, с которыми также занимался тренер. Калеченных ребят. Сначала Валландер недоумевал, что же не так, что длинноногий, кудрявый и вполне себе кажется здоровый парень (разве что лицо слишком уж... серьезное) делает с двумя инвалидами, пока занятия у них не закончились, и все они дружно и с трудом не выбрались из бассейна. То, что Курт принял за серьезность, оказалось отрешенностью и некой пустотой во взгляде, грация превратилась в неловкость, которая была подхвачена внезапно взявшейся откуда-то женщиной, помогающей парню обтереться и уводящей его в глубины раздевалок. Но он все равно до последнего смотрел вслед бледной красивой спине с крамольной мыслью о том, чтобы вернуться сюда еще раз...  
И действительно вернулся, мучительно завирая Линде, что хочет подождать ее и Клару и вместе поехать в кафе после водных занятий, толком даже не осознавая мотивов своего поведения. Лишь что-то тинькнуло на границе сознания, когда, приехав в центр, он обнаружил, что время начала сеанса Линды и Клары совпадает с началом занятий специальной группы. В этот раз ребят было двое - считая кудрявого парня, и к ним присоединились еще две девочки. Курту всегда было тяжело смотреть на детей-инвалидов - сердце сжималось, когда он смотрел на эти неловкие попытки превозмочь недуг, прикоснуться хоть на миг к жизни, к которой только дети и умеют тянуться по настоящему. Но что-то не так было с красивым кудрявым парнем, не жажда жизни была в этих глазах и в его движениях за пределами бассейна, но мука и желание отбросить такую жизнь подальше. Может ли такое быть с инвалидами? Есть ли такой недуг, дающий пустоту и отказ сознания выйти за пределы самого себя и при этом желание избавиться от такой жизни? Курт не знал.  
Внезапное прикосновение к плечу напугало его неожиданностью. Он дернулся и встретился с пронзительными голубыми глазами напротив.  
\- Простите, что напугала вас. Меня зовут Криста. Я сестра Магнуса, а вы должно быть, с Аке? Я видела вас, кажется, в позапрошлый раз.  
Сначала Курт не мог понять, кто такой Аке, кто такой Магнус, какой позапрошлый раз, а потом быстро спохватился.  
\- Нет-нет, простите, я просто ожидаю дочь с внучкой с процедур... Невольно... засмотрелся. Меня всегда привлекали дельфины. Меня Курт зовут.  
С ним разговаривала, как выяснилось, сестра парня, за которым он бесстыдно наблюдал все это время и ради которого, в общем-то, сюда и приехал. Оказывается, его зовут Магнус. Сильное имя. Но увы - после того, что он видел, Курт не может забыть о хрупкости.  
\- Процедуры для новорожденных, да, знаю. Поздравляю вас, Курт - это здорово, когда появляется новый член семьи, - она улыбнулась светло и даже весело, снова обернувшись к бассейну с этой же улыбкой.  
«Улыбался ли бы он так же, если они брат и сестра?» - подумал Валландер.  
Будто и не ее брат смотрит на мир без малейшего интереса к этому самому миру во взгляде, будто не он плавает сейчас почти так же грациозно, как сребробокая афалина с белой отметиной на плавнике, а ровно через двадцать минут не он превратится в душу, запертую, погребенную в прекрасном, но почти неживом теле.  
\- Я была скептично настроена ко всей этой дельфинотерапии, - продолжила она вдруг, и Валландер напрягся, словно боясь пропустить хотя бы одно ее слово. - Но знаете, она творит чудеса, хотя может быть дело в воде - в силу воды я верила всегда, думаю, и вы тоже, если позволяете дочери заниматься таким образом с внучкой.  
Валландер улыбнулся невольно - от женщины исходил совершенно искренний, теплый свет, и на миг ему показалось, что он хотел бы, чтобы она поделилась с ним секретом - он бы очень пригодился ему с его работой, но та доверительно продолжила.  
\- Никто не мог вернуть его хотя бы ненадолго из его маленького мира, с тех пор, как наши родители погибли, а он чудом остался жив. С тех пор, как ему назначили терапию, он даже иногда разговаривает. Говорит про дельфинов, - на миг ее застала горечь, но тут же исчезла, снова уступив место мягкому сиянию веры. - Врачи сказали, что вероятно через несколько лет, все-таки удастся снять это состояние, и он снова вернется в наш мир, сможет снова нормально жить. Хотелось бы верить...  
Она поднялась со своего места - занятия закончились - и привычно пошла навстречу своему вытащенному из воды кудрявому дельфину, забыв о полотенце, лежавшим рядом с ней все это время. Валландер подхватил его и пошел следом, ощущая вину за то, что Криста с его разговором забыла полотенце и теперь ему придется вторгнуться в пространство этих двоих, в также совершенно неуместный интерес и напрочь забыв о том, что через пять минут вернется Линда с Кларой. Криста поблагодарила его за помощь. Магнус повернул в его сторону голову. Валландеру наивно показалось, что по ровной глади пустоты на миг пробежала неясная рябь...  
Еще долго Курт будет приезжать в центр, но больше не будет врать ни Линде, ни Кларе, ни тренеру специальной группы, зато будет очень долго врать себе, зачем же он это делает, пока Магнус сам не потребует у него ответа.  
Дельфины же всегда будут молчать для людей и будут молча ликовать, когда их собрат, заточенный в одном из двуногих, наконец-то освободится.


	2. Song of Trust

Курт все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что почти каждую среду и субботу ему нужно было ехать в центр, чтобы забрать оттуда Магнуса. Криста уже почти месяц как работала в каком-то колл-центре - благодаря Валландеру у нее появилась наконец-то такая возможность - на социальные выплаты хорошо не поживешь, а часть дельфинотерапии им все равно приходилось оплачивать. Курт довольно скоро выяснил, что кроме родителей, никого из родственников, поддерживающих контакт, у брата и сестры не было, и, прежде чем успел себя одернуть, предложил свою помощь, тут же мысленно начав ругать себя за поспешность и даже наглость, будто он насильно пытается втолкнуть себя в жизнь других людей. Это могло выглядеть как минимум странно, как максимум - очень и очень подозрительно, но Криста лишь улыбнулась ему своей мягкой улыбкой.  
\- Мне право неловко, Курт... У вас есть дочь и внучка, работа... - он боялся, что женщина спросит его, зачем ему это, но она не спросила. Тогда Валландер принял это за крайнюю степень смирения с жизнью, которую он перепутал с тягой к ней, но теперь он знает, что Криста Мартинссон всегда была такой - она доверяла людям, верила в их искренность и надеялась на них.  
\- Моя дочь живет в Стокгольме, а вечером я свободен, - это было безбожное вранье, которому, наверное, не было оправдания, но Курт даже не понимал толком, чем и за что оправдываться.  
Сегодня он немного запоздал - не мог просто так отделаться от Найберга, который именно сегодня из вредности (в приступе задумчивости Валландер сжевал его сэндвич, чего вспыльчивый криминалист забыть никак не мог) задержал его чуть ли не в дверях и мстительно нудно и долго доносил до него результаты экспертизы, которые сам Валландер и запросил как можно быстрее доставить ему. К его удивлению, на парковке его уже ждала долговязая кудрявая фигура. за окном накрапывала несильная, мелкая морось. Куртка Магнуса была застегнута кое-как, из под нее торчали помятые водолазка и футболка, шапка сползла уже на самый затылок и грозилась свалиться с головы. В руках у парня даже был пакет с его вещами. Магнус не был полностью недееспособным, скорее был похож на аутиста - тем не менее, многие мелкие вещи приходилось отслеживать кому-то со стороны - он мог попросту их не видеть и не чувствовать.  
\- Магнус! - Курт остановил машину прямо рядом с ним, спешно выскакивая из нее и кидаясь к Магнусу, чтобы затолкать его в машину. Парень уже порядком отсырел - кудряшки свисали из-под шапки, одежда влажная и руки Магнуса холодные-холодные - все-таки уже не лето. Курт сжал губы, виня себя за дурацкое опоздание - еще не хватало сказать Кристе, что из-за него Магнус заболел! Усадив парня и с трудом забрав у него пакет, Курт снова сел за руль и поехал в сторону дома Мартинссонов. Очень медленно. Всякий раз, когда стрелка спидометра заходила за отметку шестидесяти, Магнус начинал дергаться и раскачиваться взад-вперед, тяжело дышать и всхлипывать. Всего раз он видел подобный приступ - Криста предупредила его заранее - скорость он превысил случайно и не на много, так что приступ быстро стих, но Валландер до сих пор помнит, как стиснуло его собственное сердце, будто клещами. Такой смеси из жалости, сочувствия и страха он не хотел бы больше переживать никогда.  
Родители Мартинссонов погибли в автокатастрофе четыре года назад, когда Магнусу было семнадцать. Врачи считают, что такая глубокая травма, полностью заперевшая его внутри, была вызвана наложившейся на неблагоприятное моральное состояние Магнуса на момент катастрофы и тем, что тот находился в сознании все время, так как находился на заднем сидении, и видел весь тот ужас смерти и смерть собственных родителей - жестокую, бескомпромиссную и нелепую - их машину сбил грузовик, водитель которого задремал за рулем. С тех пор высокая скорость и даже иногда вид высокой скорости по телевизору вызывают у Магнуса приступ. Криста сказала, что раньше, в самый первый год, Магнус вообще боялся машин, и его было невозможно забрать из больницы в сознании. Первичная терапия сняла этот симптом, но Магнус еще долго не мог ездить на автомобилях - только в автобусах, и только с началом дельфинотерапии он смог привыкнуть к машине самой Кристы и вот теперь к машине Курта.  
Всю дорогу до дома Магнус привычно трогал "висюльку" на зеркале заднего вида - три небольших, но похожих на настоящих, а не на мультяшных, афалины. Валландер купил их совершенно случайно на осенней ярмарке - увидел и не смог пройти мимо. Дельфины - почти единственное, на что Магнус реагировал практически всегда, чем всегда вызывал у Курта улыбку. С самого первого раза, как парень увидел игрушку, он начал трогать ее всю дорогу до дома - с тех пор это стало своеобразным ритуалом.  
Через пятнадцать минут они уже были у нужного подъезда. Валландер достал пакет парня с заднего сидения и помог ему самому выйти, почти вытаскивая из машины под мышки. Магнус жмется к нему, пока он включает сигнализацию жмется, когда они привычно поднимаются в квартиру. Еще месяц назад Магнус чурался прикосновений незнакомого человека, но теперь он как будто бы доверяет ему, Курт больше не чужой. И почему-то это пробуждает в Валландере тепло, как и прикосновения к этому поломанному трагедией совсем еще молодому человеку, застрявшему в ней. Тепло и... стыдливость. Ее он тоже ощущает всякий раз, когда прикасается к Магнусу, помогает ему одеваться и раздеваться, потому что он не может ощущать исключительно опекунских чувств. Какая-то часть его сознания совсем не отечески тянется к этому телу, к этой душе, запертой в нем, хотя он и не знает даже, как она выглядит.  
Куртка остается на вешалке, ботинки - в коридоре. Магнус тенью проходит в гостиную, снова лишенный своей дельфиньей силы (иногда Курту кажется, что каждый такой раз травмирует его) и осторожно, несмело садится на диван, словно боится промахнуться или что диван исчезнет. Курт садится рядом, но не слишком близко. Это тоже своеобразный ритуал - после занятий в центре Магнус всегда говорит.  
\- Дельфинам... открыто целое море... Они не знают ограничений. Сверху или снизу, - Мартинссон разговаривает немного странно: чуть-чуть механически, иногда запинается или заикается, без выраженных эмоций и интонаций (за редким исключением) - как будто он знает, что умеет говорить нормально, но очень боится это сделать. Но Курт всегда неизменно его слушает очень внимательно, не отрывая взгляда. Он слишком безумно и отчаянно хотел видеть жизнь в Магнусе Мартинссоне.  
Его горькие мысли, перемешанные с щемящей нежностью к этому кудрявому созданию нарушило ощущение тяжести у себя на коленях: Магнус неловко завалился набок, кладя свою голову несмело на его бедро.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы Курт остался с дельфинами.  
Слова прогромыхали в спертом, прохладном воздухе квартиры, и снова наступила звонкая тишина, как будто Валландер оглох. Сердце неприятно пропустило удар, рука бессознательно легла на горячее, напряженное плечо парня, чуть сжимая крепкие, натруженные плаваньем мускулы, но быстро переместилась в кудрявую шевелюру - Курт так давно хотел к ней прикоснуться! Волосы Магнуса все еще были влажные, но все равно мягкие, приятные на ощупь. Сам парень прикрыл глаза, на его губах - подобие улыбки, кривое, но оно было, пока, буквально через пять минут, грудь его не начала вздыматься ровно и мерно. Заснул. А Курт боялся пошевелиться и убрать руку из волос парня, но не потому, что боялся его разбудить. Он просто не мог. Слова все еще висели в воздухе, а Валландер смотрел на них и улыбался глупо, с той самой верой и надеждой что увидел когда-то впервые у Кристы Мартинссон. И он знал, что ничто их не разобьет. Потому что очень скоро - по меркам этой тягучей жизни - очень скоро все изменится, и они смогут верить вместе.  
\- Я останусь, Магнус. Я всегда любил море...  
Его шепот слышали только настенные часы с фотографией афалин.


	3. Song of Release

Работа в полиции для Курта Валландера всегда была превалирующей вещью в жизни. Он давал ей проникать повсюду: в его сознание и бессознательное, в его распорядок дней, в его отношения, которые та неизбежно убивала рано или поздно, разрушив однажды его семью. А он не мог - попросту не знал, как остановить эту эрозию, пожирающую его жизнь, не знал, как остановить себя и сказать нет, встать грудью на защиту того, что ему было дорого, от вируса, без которого он сам был не жилец. С тех пор, как в его жизни появились Мартинссоны, у него появилась тихая гавань, куда он мог сбегать от себя и своей рабочей лихорадки. Это от Магнуса он научился так эффективно прятаться, хотя и работало это только под строгим "надзором" кудрявого парня. У одного Курта ни за что бы не получилось - его бы сносило в открытое море. Каждому кораблю, даже угрюмому ледоколу, нужен хоть какой-то якорь.  
Таким якорем для Курта стало зрелище того, как Магнус постепенно начал приходить в себя, возвращаться в этот мир - быстрее, чем за все четыре года, по признанию Кристины, что его пробовали лечить. Да и это трудно было не заметить.   
Месяц за месяцем Магнус все больше походил на живого человека, не стоявшего одной ногой за незримым Порогом мироздания. Его по прежнему окружали дельфины - весь его космос был наводнен ими: они жили дома, они немо приветствовали его в центре на занятиях, они вырывались из трагичного мирка парня, любопытствовали, что же за его пределами. Магнус тянулся за ними, невольно вовлекая Курта в свой странный, зыбкий, как глубокие соленые воды, мир, и робко прикасался влажной рукой к миру Курта, неосознанно задевая струны, запретные и сладкие, нездоровые, но пробуждающие в груди давно забытое ощущение широты, бесконечности под ногами. Ощущения безусловной нужности кому-то. Валландер гнал подобные крамольные мысли от себя, но они возвращались от любого прикосновения к Магнусу - слишком он хочет верить, что как бы не казалось Кристе и врачу, наблюдавшему Магнуса в рамках социальной программы, дело было не только в дельфинах, а может быть даже и вовсе не в дельфинах.  
Разве не с его приходом Магнус стал чаще разговаривать? Сначала он просто чаще заговаривал сам в разных ситуациях - не только в "ритуальных" местах, пусть и речь его не блистала содержательностью и смысловой наполненностью (ну или, по крайней мере, наполненностью, понятной не только ему), и все еще давалась ему с трудом. И разве не благодаря ему со временем в этой речи начали появляться маркеры заинтересованности Магнуса во внешнем мире и признаки восприятия этого самого мира? Курт заметил это, когда через полтора месяца в предложениях Магнуса появилась загадочная косатка. Неделя с небольшим ушла у Курта на то, чтобы понять, что косатка - это он и есть и теперь плавает вместе с Мартинссоновскими дельфинами где-то там, в его вселенной, больше не запертой на семь замков - теперь дверь была совсем немного приоткрыта, хотя и не получалось заглянуть в эту щелочку. И это было лишь начало.  
Месяц за месяцем, день за днем, а иногда казалось - даже из часа в час, сознание Магнуса рвало невидимые цепи, сковывающие его изнутри, привязывающие к тяжелой, неподъемной гире, которой стало событие, убившее его родителей. Цепей было множество - больших и маленьких, но каждый раз, как обрывалась одна из них, Курт видел, как что-то промелькивает в глазах парня, что-то, что он видел в глазах его сестры тогда, при первой встрече. Каждый раз, как только обрывалась очередная окова, Магнуса постигали изменения, сначала пугавшие Курта и Кристу, а потом заставляющие биться сердца обоих быстрее. Каждый из них втайне боялся, что будет хуже, но каждый раз страшное ожидание не оправдывалось. Сначала Магнус начал чаще говорить, но это был лишь первый шаг. Количество реакций парня на внешние раздражители увеличивалось с каждым днем. Все больше и больше действий он мог совершать без посторонней помощи, хотя и по-прежнему нуждался в телесном одобрении Курта и сестры, подтверждению, что они все еще с ним, все больше навыков элементарных навыков самообслуживания возвращалось к нему. У Валландера бежали мурашки одновременно от тепла и от холода при мысли об этом - безотчетное столкновение желания продолжать всегда быть рядом и ликования от того, что скоро, совсем скоро, возможно, Магнусу больше не нужен будет этот "костыль". Но скоро он забыл даже об этом противостоянии - аккурат, когда Магнус начал отвечать, пусть и с трудом, на обращения к нему: сначала на элементарные вопросы, потом - простые вопросы касательно его чувств, эмоций. Курт часто спрашивал его о занятиях, сократившихся до двух раз в неделю, когда забирал его из центра.  
\- Магнус, что вы сегодня делали?   
\- Оле не нравится Нана. Оле нравлюсь я. Мне нравится косатка, - и замолчал. Задумчиво, как показалось Курту. Речь Магнуса больше не ломалась, стала тверже, но ему все равно приходилось разбивать мысли на простые предложения. Тем не менее Курту казалось, что он уже хорошо понимает, что обычно Магнус хочет сказать. Оле - единственный в центре дельфин-самец, а Нана - новая молодая дельфиниха. Видимо, она не очень хорошо адаптируется в одном пространстве с любимицей Магнуса - Карой, той самой, которую Курт увидел впервые. Крупная самка с белым пятном на плавнике. Может быть для Магнуса она была специфической заменой матери? Кто знает. Логическая цепочка, вновь приведшая его к касатке, заставила Курта улыбнуться. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Магнус внезапно вышел из своей задумчивости.  
\- Куда уплывает косатка, когда ее нет?

Так после этого разговора полицейская станция Истада узнала о существовании Магнуса Мартинссона. Курт опасался, конечно, приводить Магнуса туда: мало ли что может его напугать, что он, Курт, все испортит или опять же сделает хуже, но, кажется, кудрявому дельфину понравилось большое количество серьезных людей и кресло в офисе Валландера. Он стал частым гостем Куртовых "бумажных" дней, когда ничего не происходило в округе, и приходилось до пяти часов корпеть над отчетами по делам разной степени свежести. Криста не возражала, покуда это не приносило вреда - кажется, на новой работе она нашла себе кого-то, и Валландер был рад видеть на ее щеках здоровый румянец, свидетельствующий, что у человека появилась своя отдельная жизнь, не привязанная насмерть к другому. Винил ли ее за это Курт? Сначала что-то укололо его, но потом он понял, насколько это глупо и жестоко по отношению к этой женщине, которая тоже заслуживает в этой жизни... хотя бы немного жизни, наверное. Магнуса он представил как сына своей хорошей знакомой, которой очень была нужна его помощь из-за работы. Его команду, видимо, такая версия удовлетворяла полностью - полицейский в кризисе среднего возраста, нашедший себе кого-то и готовый демонстрировать свою пригодность и искренность посредством коммуникаций с родственниками объекта - что тут непонятного?  
Больше всего Магнусу понравилась Анн-Бритт (на нее он реагировал чаще, чем на остальных, по крайней мере), которая нет-нет, да и перебрасывалась с Куртом парой слов на эту тему, что его очень смущало - ему не нравилось поддерживать негласную ложь живой.   
\- Надеюсь, он скоро поправится. Красивый же парень... Иногда судьба кажется мне очень несправедливой...  
\- Такая у нас работа - судьба всегда нам кажется несправедливой, - Курт был благодарен Хёглунд за то, что она все-таки не жалела Магнуса, а искренне ему сочувствовала.  
Через месяц визитов на станцию с Магнусом произошли и вовсе разительные перемены - к нему вернулась мимика и какая-то часть контроля над телом. Мимика все еще неуклюжая, рудиментарная, робко показывающаяся наедине с Куртом или Кристой, но она была, как появились и крохи грации, что оставались при Магнусе только в привычной ему среде бассейна - словно перетекали из дельфиньего сосуда в человеческий. По капле, по миллиграмму, но это движение было. Он больше не передвигался, словно вытащенный из воды, и люди на улице не смотрели с интересом, силясь понять, что же в парне не так.  
Эти изменения были увековечены в одной из фотографий сделанных в центре - дань небольшому ребячеству с подачи Кристы. Фотография с выпрыгивающим из воды на бортик дельфином, рядом с которым можно сесть и прикоснуться к нему. На фотографии у Магнуса все еще немного странный, не до конца сфокусированный и все-таки пустоватый для здорового человека взгляд, но его улыбка искренняя, теплая - совсем-совсем сестринская. Дельфинья улыбка и улыбка самого Курта на этой фотографии меркнут рядом. И от этого Валландер чувствовал себя счастливым, несмотря на то, что снова, снова его работа просачивалась теперь даже в его тихую гавань, всегда готовая к разрушению...

Это произошло в один из спокойных дней на станции, когда Курт снова привел Магнуса на работу. Он с самого утра разбирал бумажки, периодически поглядывая на Магнуса на его любимом кресле для посетителей, который то подолгу разглядывай фотографию с дельфином из центра, привычно замирая, то вертел в руках связку афалин из машины - новая привычка парня периодически таскать их собой, а потом торжественно возвращать в машину по-глупому умиляла Валландера. Рабочую идиллию прервал гвалт на улице и ворвавшаяся в кабинет Анн-Бритт.  
\- Харре Нельсона привели.  
Курт вскинулся мгновенно. Над делом Нельсона они работали уже несколько месяцев - Курт лично вел это дело и мечтал прижать к ногтю этого типа. Человеком он был видным и богатым, но промышлял жестокими аферами, в которые были замешаны не только деньги, но и кровь. За несколько личных бесед Валландер прочувствовал в нем харизму, но кроме этого - склонность к какой-то из психопатий. И вот, его приводят в участок обычные патрульные, поймавшие его, по словам Анн-Бритт, на незначительной мелочи. Как киношно.  
Почти вся станция высыпала наружу. Все пространство кишело журналистами, стоял гам. Продиравшихся полицейских, ведших за руки нездорово ухмыляющегося Нельсона фотографировали десятки камер, сыпались вопросы. На некоторые вопросы Нельсон невозмутимо отвечал, заигрывая с хорошенькими журналистками. А в Валландере медленно, но верно вскипала ярость. Этот человек слишком долго водил его за нос. Охватившие его эмоции были так велики, что он даже не заметил, как из дверей станции на улицу вышел и покинутый всеми Магнус - он уже рвался сквозь толпу к Нельсону, несмотря на пытающуюся удержать его и кричащую что-то Хёглунд. Куда там.  
Прорвавшись сквозь толпу, Валландер, доведенный до предела поведением вконец охамевшего ублюдка, схватил того за грудки... Холодный, безжалостный взгляд резанул его, больная улыбка рассекла нервы, как выхваченный невесть откуда Нельсоном, более не удерживаемый его стражей, нож, вгрызшийся куда-то в торс Курта. Он почувствовал удар, но не боль. Боль пришла позже, когда он начал падать среди толпы, а небо переворачивалось над ним, темнея, становясь насыщеннее. Как море.  
\- Курт! Пропустите! Курт! - знакомый и одновременно незнакомый голос звал его в толпе, он приближался, он перекрикивал бестолково шумящую толпу, пока колени, а потом спина не ударились об асфальт. Или о чьи-то сапоги? Это так выглядит конец?  
Но Курт не думал о смерти - он думал о косатках.


	4. Song of Love

Первой мыслью Курта, когда он очнулся, была, предсказуемо: "Где я?". Голова болела сильно, но он не мог вспомнить, что ударялся обо что-то. Мысли блуждали в тумане, но кое-как ему удалось выхватить воспоминания о последних событиях, а также улыбающееся несмело лицо Анн-Бритт, выступившее тоже сначала как из тумана, но ставшее быстро четким на расплывающемся фоне.  
\- Курт! Ты очнулся.  
\- Где я? - вопрос невольно сорвался с губ - единственное, что ему нужно сейчас прояснить, чтобы вернутся в эту реальность. - У меня все жутко плывет... Где Магнус?!  
Воспоминания, враз вернувшиеся в голову, бросили Валландера в ледяной холод нарастающей паники. Он попытался резко встать, но со стоном бухнулся обратно на кровать.  
\- Ты в больнице, Курт. Наркоз отходит. Тебе швы наложили, - то, что Хёглунд, как с умственно отсталым, говорит с ним короткими, отрывистыми фразами, сначала вызывало у Курта раздражение, но он заставил себя успокоиться. Она совсем не была встревожена и конечно же не могла забыть про Магнуса, значит с ним все в порядке. Анн-Бритт словно ждала, пока он договорится с собой, и невозмутимо продолжила. - Они с сестрой за дверью. Я их сейчас позову.  
Она снова улыбнулась, но уже более уверенно, и правда вышла из палаты в коридор, ничего не став рассказывать и спрашивать дальше. Валландер был ей благодарен и даже не заметил, что, кажется, тайна его "женщины" близка к раскрытию.  
\- Курт? Господи, как ты себя чувствуешь? - Криста была взволнована, но, кажется, испуг уже прошел. Она порывисто обняла его, и только тогда Валландер увидел следующего за сестрой Магнуса, и почти тут же голова заболела с новой силой - что, что же важного он забыл? Что же еще случилось там, перед дверями станции? - Тебе повезло - нож не задел ни одного органа - врач сказал, что тебе просто наложили швы, а сознание ты потерял не от раны, а от шока.  
Почему Магнус молчит и так внимательно его рассматривает? Почему... почему он совсем не такой, каким он его помнит?  
"Глаза," - думает Валландер, - "у него совсем другие глаза..."  
\- Курт, - а вот того, что Магнус вдруг перестанет молчать и стоять столбом, разглядывая его, и кинется обнимать его, мазнув по лицу блондинистыми завитками волос, Валландер и вовсе не ожидал. Только теперь, когда Магнус отстранился, перестав его душить, Курт понял, что не так: у парня были совершенно нормальные глаза. Мутные, как будто его накачали чем-то (видимо, успокоительным), но без пустоты. В них был Магнус, а не зеркало - защита от внешнего мира. Еще были голос и собственное имя - Магнус никогда не обращался к нему и уж точно никогда не произносил его имени. - Я так испугался...   
Сказать, что Валландер был в замешательстве - оскорбить сложившуюся ситуацию преуменьшением. У него просто не было слов. Все, на что хватило его сознания сейчас - одной рукой приобнять за плечи чуть ли не начавшего всхлипывать парня и взглядом просить - нет, умолять - улыбавшуюся загадочно Кристу пояснить, что происходит, и не умер ли он случайно или все еще грезит по дороге в больницу, пока доблестные врачи борются за его жизнь, так глупо упущенную из рук.  
\- И я как будто проснулся. Ото сна, - он говорил все еще неуверенно, как будто не разговаривал ни с кем годами, и язык позабыл, как это делать. - И я... Прости, я забыл слово. В голове все так.. путается. Я не помню и половины слов.  
\- Тшшш, это не главное, - теперь уже Валландер сам обнимает его за плечи, притягивая коротко к себе и чувствует, как Магнус улыбается широко. Счастливо.  
Кристы в палате уже нет - Валландер не заметил, в какой момент разговора она вышла.

Если подумать, он совсем не знал настоящего Магнуса - был знаком с оболочкой по зачастую неловким прикосновениям и по его рассказам о дельфинах. На том, пожалуй, и все. Валландер и сам не мог себе объяснить, как он может называть свои чувства к парню любовью, но тем не менее в голову ничего упорно не лезло, хотя существовали десятки более, возможно, подходящих слов.  
Из больницы его выписали гораздо быстрее, чем он предполагал - меньше, чем через неделю, но за это время он успел осознать весь масштаб катастрофы и всю злобность вставшей перед ним дилеммы. Вот он, Магнус, перед ним - улыбчивый, более не несуразный, с серьезным взглядом забитого подростка, перекочевавший из его семнадцати в двадцать один, как будто эти четыре года выкинуты из жизни, стерты - их невозможно открыть, хотя компьютер показывает файлы. Впрочем, так и было. Магнус не мог рассказать ему об этих четырех годах - лишь обрывки воспоминаний, когда он на миг выходил из ступора, ощущения, эмоции, узнавание кого-то, но не мысли. Мысли были для него закрыты, и каждый раз, когда они в нехитрых беседах приближались к этому, парень замолкал или запинался на полуслове, в его глазах мелькал стыд. Впрочем, когда он не мог вспомнить слово или пытался смеяться, но не выходило, как будто связки не слушались, разучились, было еще хуже - он впадал в конфуз, и Курт буквально затылком ощущал, что Магнус винит себя в том, что он хоть и чудом вышел из долгого ступора, у него не получается быть полноценным, таким, как раньше. Может быть, в этом еще был и страх того, что он таким и останется теперь - пожалуй, сам Валландер именно так себя бы и чувствовал - но он все равно поневоле тепло улыбался, клал ладонь на плечо Магнуса, предлагая продолжать. И тот продолжал, поднимал глаза на Курта с чувством облегчения и благодарности.  
Ощущение принятия этой благодарности гнездилось в груди, пока через час после ухода Мартинссона его не сгоняли с насиженного места тяжкие мысли. Теперь, когда Магнусу больше не нужна такая пристальная опека, когда он сам в состоянии позаботиться о себе и ограничиться помощью Кристы, будет ли он вхож в этот дом так же, как и раньше? Будут ли это дружеские визиты раз в неделю, а потом и того меньше? Сможет ли он жить так дальше или потеряет что-то очень важное? Его иррациональные страхи росли с каждым днем, приближающим его к выписке и отправке домой - залечивать рану дальше, до снятия швов. Он не сможет какое-то время активно выбираться из дома, не сможет забирать Магнуса с занятий... И снова он возвращался к тому, нужно ли это теперь вообще.  
За две недели восстановления он всего лишь три раза зашел к Мартинссонам и сам удостоился визита дважды, что сбивало с толку и заставляло мысли еще сильнее метаться из угла в угол, а сердце - испуганно стучать в ожидании заветных проклятых слов: "Спасибо тебе за твою помощь, не знаю, что бы мы сейчас делали, если бы не ты. Теперь все вернулось хоть как-то на круги своя. Мы никогда не забудем эту помощь," - после которых он будет вынужден спасовать и даже забыть думать о том, чтобы вернуться, рассказать. Почувствовать и возможно, получить так необходимый ему больной шанс осуществления не менее больной мечты. Но он так и не заикнулся об этой теме, потому что на исходе второй недели, зайдя к Мартинссонам, он увидел не то, что ожидал увидеть.  
Впервые, пожалуй, он видел Кристу рассерженной - она говорила с кем-то по телефону на повышенных тонах с нотками отчаянья, в то время как Магнус сидел в гостиной в позе, очень похожей на ту, в которой он когда-то рассказывал Курту о косатках. Внутренности сжались в тугой комок, и Валландер почувствовал, что его начинает подташнивать.  
\- Магнус?  
\- Курт? - парень тут же обернулся на оклик, и Валландер бессознательно сильно выдохнул. Самого худшего не случилось, но тревога не уходила.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Меня перевели на новую ступень терапии.  
\- Так это же замечательно, разве нет? - попытка улыбки тут же угасла. Мартинссон рад не был.  
\- Вчера было мое последнее занятие в центре.  
В комнате повисло молчание. Курт лихорадочно пытался понять, что же он чувствует, пока не излился раздражением в никуда.  
\- Это же единственная эффективная терапия! Она тебе помогла! Они не могут просто так отменить ее!  
\- Только полностью за наш счет, - Криста закончила разговор и теперь тоже стояла в гостиной. - Я только что разговаривала с представителями программы. Они обеспечивают минимум на каждом этапе на социальной основе - все остальное - за собственные деньги. Мы не потянем - это слишком дорого. Прости меня, Магнус, - она устало обняла брата за плечи и глубоко вздохнула. Он тут же уцепился за ее руку.  
\- Все хорошо. Мне правда больше не нужна такая терапия. Просто... Я не могу... Слишком тяжело расставаться.  
В этот момент Валландер окончательно решил, что в ближайшее время никуда не уйдет. И у него было не только ощущение уверенности в этом в рукаве, но теперь еще и идеи.

Новая терапия шла Магнусу на пользу - теперь с ним можно было работать, как с другими людьми, находившимися в пост-травматическом расстройстве. По мере того, как жестоко наружу вытаскивались переживания, связанные с потерей, рассказы о четырех годах заключения в собственном теле, к нему возвращалось все то, что было когда-то при нем. Восстанавливались выпавшие кусочки когнитивной памяти, возвращался словарный запас, расширялся до первоначального спектр эмоций. Валландер никогда не видел, чтобы что-то так выматывало человека физически и морально, как эта процедура выматывала три дня в неделю Магнуса - до полубессознательного состояния, до беззвучных слез, когда Курту приходилось сидеть рядом с ним на диване, просто обнимая за плечи, чтобы тот успокоился. По-другому было нельзя - безболезненно гной и боль никогда не выходят наружу.  
Курт всеми возможными средствами пытался облегчить этот процесс, радуясь каждому продвижению вместе с Магнусом и Кристой, и, конечно, осуществил свой маленький, дерзкий план, принеся в жертву львиную долю зарплаты и совести, скрывая это от Кристы. Раз в неделю, в воскресенье он отвозил Магнуса в центр и оплачивал десять частных минут "общения" Мартинссона со своими старыми друзьями - Оле, Наной и Карой. Ему казалось, что дельфиньи морды смотрят на него лукаво украдкой, когда не смотрит сам Магнус, и он надеялся, что с благодарностью, хотя сам не знал, с каких пор мнение каких-то водных млекопитающих вообще что-то значило для него. И уж совсем было абсурдным особенно обращать внимание на Кару - дельфиниху с белой отметиной на плавнике - любимицу Магнуса, или же "приемную мать"... Курту казалось, что они даже плавают похоже, что, конечно же, было еще большим абсурдом, но Курт не давал себе себя же одергивать - он больше не мог позволить себе ставить рамки в условиях общения Магнусом. Он чувствовал себя из-за этого как никогда уязвимым, но вместе с тем - он хотел этой уязвимости, хотел открыться, несмотря на страх, что низшее преобладает в итоге над тем, что он так старательно оберегает и взращивает, чтобы поделиться с другим.  
Через несколько недель Магнус напугал зашедшего Курта прямо с порога: Валландер просто не ожидал вместо привычного бледного лица увидеть перед собой плюшевую морду мягкой игрушки, оказавшейся темно-темно-синей косаткой размером с голову. Из-за хвоста набивного животного ухмылялся довольный шуткой Магнус.  
\- Это новое терапевтическое упражнение. Мы искали свои тотемы - духов-помощников. Это - мой.  
\- Почему косатка? - Курт старался выглядеть серьезным, но сдерживать улыбку было очень тяжело. - Неожиданно... Все-таки дельфины...  
\- Я сам не знаю, - парень пожал плечами быстро, продолжая улыбаться. - Это пришло откуда-то оттуда, - он изобразил рукой жест, видимо обозначающий глубины подсознания. - Всплыло, как кит, и я уже не мог не обращать внимания.  
Тут уж Курт не смог сдержаться, чтобы не засмеяться тихо и легко. На душе у него было светло, несмотря на пасмурную осень за окном. Теперь он понимает, пожалуй, что любовь - это не суммарное знаний, но искреннее притяжение двух душ - или что все-таки есть у человека - друг к другу. Без слов. Других объяснений своему давнему замешательству по поводу своих чувств он, видимо, никогда все равно уже не найдет. Не найдет лучших.  
\- Эй, почему ты смеешься? - обиженным ребенком Магнус смотрел на него, все еще сжимая в руках плюшевую косатку. Валландер же просто заключил его в объятья.  
\- Я тебе расскажу. Про косатку. Позже, - он прикоснулся губами к щеке Мартинссона (до лба просто не мог дотянуться) и ощутил, как начало гореть лицо, когда Магнус несмело прикоснулся сначала губами к его губам в ответ, но тут же отстранился, часто дыша и улыбаясь. Костяшки ладони, вцепившейся в косатку, побелели.  
\- Обещаешь остаться и рассказать?  
\- Обещаю. Кто был в море - тот вряд ли захочет его покинуть, - наконец-то лицо перестало гореть, и теперь Валландер снова улыбался. - Пойдем на кухню - расскажешь, что было на последнем занятии. Может быть, мне тоже стоит завести тотем. Я, кажется, даже знаю, кто это будет.  
Вернувшаяся домой Криста лишь весело хмыкнула себе под нос, когда, зайдя в прихожую, услышала громкий, давно позабытый смех брата.


	5. Epilogue. Dolphin's Nightmare

_Машина казалась такой маленькой теперь - как его только не раздавило, не смяло до размеров комка плоти, не выбросило за окно? Не уничтожило... Все остальное было точно таким же, каким ему удалось восстановить это событие в своей памяти. Он сидит на заднем сидении - смотрит журнал и совсем не смотрит по сторонам. Отец и мама переговариваются, иногда смеются - они обсуждают программу по радио. Что говорят ведущие, он не понимает, их слова для него - белый шум. они не важны, а может быть просто журнал интереснее. Ему хорошо и спокойно, они едут забирать сестру, чтобы вместе поехать в Мальмё, а может быть - отвезти ее в кафе на день рождения подруги. Ехать оставалось всего ничего, когда лобовое стекло вдруг превратилось в яркий, очень медленный фейерверк радужных осколков, заглушивших взрывом тишины белый шум радио и родительские голоса. А потом ему стало холодно. Всем телом он ощущал холод и привкус железа во рту, но не мог дотронуться до своего лица, потому что руки превратились в неуклюжие плавники... Если бы он был на суше. Его окружала беспроглядная толща воды цвета насыщенного глубокого индиго, и в ней, в полной тишине вились ленты чего-то красного, что и давало железный привкус. Кровь. Позади его спинного плавника тонула машина, - будто ее невидимыми ниточками тянут на дно через слои дегтя - в которой ничего не было кроме сгустков крови неопределенной формы. Они вились и рассеивались в воде. Он застыл на месте, наблюдая за ними, завороженный, пока толща воды не покачнулась и он в панике не огляделся, лишь краем глаза сначала заметив чудовищную тень внизу, под ним. Движущуюся и тут же пропавшую из вида. Затем последовал удар и срежет металла, от которого сжалось сердце, и он в ужасе поспешил прочь, изо всех сил работая хвостом. Он должен был найти спасение у своих соплеменников, которых нашел вскоре за одним из островов, но никто из них не отреагировал. Они были молчаливы, они не пели и были покрыты шипами и уродливыми наростами. Ужас поглотил его, он снова слышал скрежет металла, он приближался и приближался, пока сам он ожидал, застыв в онемении. Метнулась квадратная синяя тень и наперерез ей - черная. Отрывок прощальной песни и снова заклубившаяся кровь... Он падает и падает, пока не ударяется о дно резче, чем полагается в воде..._

Когда он находился "в себе", Магнус ничего не помнил объективно о событиях того дня, когда его семья попала в аварию, в которой и мать, и отец погибли. Не было у него тогда и снов с кошмарами, хотя, вероятно, он просто не помнил их или не осознавал как таковые, воспринимал в отрыве от самого себя, вне логической цепочки. С тех пор, как он начал новую программу терапии, воспоминания о травматичном событии возвращались принудительно - в реальности, и самостоятельно, контрабандой проникали в мозг - через сны. На третий раз, проснувшись в холодном поту и пятнадцать минут безрезультатно пытаясь определить, где он, кто он и жив ли вообще, Магнус забил тревогу, сначала сообщив сестре о том, что его мучает навязчивый кошмар, а потом - с большими сомнениями - и Курту. Он никогда не встречал человека, не имеющего с ним родственных связей, который бы так беспокоился о нем. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Валландер начал сильно волноваться, поэтому некоторое количество времени размышлял над тем, стоит ли вообще волновать его из-за такого пустяка, но от глаз опытного детектива не укрылось состояние Мартинссона, который, при первом же вопросе, выложил тому все. Оба предложили Магнусу поговорить с терапевтом, но тот всячески отнекивался - сама мысль о том, что ему придется рассказывать об этом в кругу перед другими участниками курса, проговаривать несколько раз, смотреть, как группа проигрывает его сон, приводила его в ужас и в состояние навязчивого отрицания, которое при этом не забывается, как у публично опозорившихся подростков. Ему и так было слишком сложно смириться, что несмотря на прошедшие годы, ему все еще так и осталось семнадцать. В итоге, после обсуждения, они остановились на варианте, что Криста и Курт могут спать в одной комнате с Магнусом, будить его при первых признаках проявления кошмара или хотя бы давая возможность сориентироваться по пробуждению, чтобы не испытывать этот ужас повторно. Магнус посчитал, что этого будет достаточно.

Курт всю ночь слушал чужое мерное дыхание, затаив собственное. Он чувствовал себя неловко от того, что разместиться ему пришлось с Магнусом на одной кровати, и пытался оправдать свое пребывание здесь неусыпным надзором за состоянием парня, которое, кстати, даже не он предложил. Снятие ответственности, надо сказать, помогало Валландеру не особенно. Он много размышлял после того "поцелуя", пытаясь трактовать его и так, и этак. Прошел уже почти месяц, а его сознание все еще металось от полуэйфорийного состояния до мрачного с легким налетом безвыходности. Он уже давно бросил пробовать принять какое-то четкое решение - уйти или остаться, - предоставив обстоятельствам все решать за себя, и теперь наблюдал за самой радостной катастрофой в своей жизни, без сна лежа в кровати с объектом своего вожделения, несмотря на то, что вроде как уже даже дал ему вполне четкое определение и смирился с тем, что это настолько нормально, насколько вообще что-то в этом мире может быть нормальным.  
Курт никогда не видел, как к людям приходят кошмары настолько страшные и болезненные, что это можно было бы увидеть невооруженным глазом и даже почувствовать, но он сразу понял это, увидев, как Магнуса мелко затрясло, как сжалась его челюсть, как он начал крутить головой, будто пытаясь узреть невидимого врага, который может быть где угодно. По спине пробежал холод, и Валландер понял, что его просто-напросто окатило ужасом, часть которого передавалась ему, когда он смотрел на сновидческие мучения парня, а еще одна - через незнание, что же делать. Этого они не обговаривали. Сам Курт слышал, что нельзя будить людей во время глубинных кошмаров - это может быть опасно и травматично для спящего и даже навсегда загнать его в этот кошмар. В итоге он застыл в оцепенении, наблюдая, как неестественно, ломанно шевелится Магнус, следуя за собой в своем сне, пока это стало настолько невыносимо, что он сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову - дотронулся до предплечья Мартинссона, ощущая, как дрожит его рука. К своему удивлению он обнаружил, что через две-три минуты Магнус затих, глубоко, неровно вдохнув, и снова погрузился в ровный сон. Незаметно для себя Курт тоже ускользнул в страну Морфея.

К концу обязательного курса терапии, Магнус почти перестал болезненно реагировать на сон, и снова Курту хотелось думать, что дело здесь было в их с Кристой помощи, а не каких-то дяденек-терапевтов, у которых целая группа нуждающихся в помощи. К тому же, он не мог отделаться от любопытства, что же все-таки снилось Магнусу, и некоторой иллюзии, что, может быть, если тот поделиться своим сном, тот потеряет над ним силу. Он всячески пытался удержать себя от этих вопросов, но в итоге разговор случился сам собой.  
\- Как прошло последнее занятие? Вас уже готовы выпустить в большой мир здоровыми?  
Магнус хмыкнул, отпивая апельсиновый сок. Они ждали Кристу в кафе напротив офиса фирмы, где она работала, и преимущественно "питались" картой напитков. В Истаде настал прекрасный, непривычно жаркий июнь.  
\- Это временный перерыв. Через три месяца будет закрепление результата, если он есть. Сегодня зашел разговор о кошмарах. Обидно, что так поздно...  
\- Поздно? - Курт был в недоумении. - Но...  
\- Мне все еще снится тот мой сон, да, - Мартинссон лукаво улыбнулся. - Просто он перестал быть кошмаром. Знаешь, бывает такое, что сюжет сна меняется, когда тебя больше не беспокоит то, чем он вызван?  
Валландер кивнул.  
\- Вот и мой сюжет изменился, я думаю... Помнишь про тотемы и косаток? - он снова улыбнулся, допивая сок, но Валландер не ждал пояснений, потому что Магнус тут же стал серьезным и смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Курт... Я уезжаю в Мальмё на три недели. Знаю, что у тебя отпуск... Но может, составишь мне компанию? Криста не может взять такой длинный отпуск, а я, если честно, не знаю, как я буду реагировать на другой город. Я еду на курсы...  
\- Снова курсы? Ты же уже закончил терапию так или иначе, - Валландер не смог бы сказать, что удивило его больше - просьба или же то, что Магнус собирается снова лечиться.  
\- Это совсем другое... Поверь, я знаю что делаю.  
\- Но не скажешь, что? - почему в самый неподходящий момент вырываются совершенно не те вопросы? Но Мартинссон только издал веселый смешок и помахал кому-то, судя по всему, Кристе.  
\- Обещаю, увидишь, - был его ответ, под которым Курт без раздумий согласился бы подписаться, как сделал это в отпускном листе.

В Мальмё наконец-то наступила вечерняя прохлада - впервые за почти три недели, что они там пробыли. Валладер, после целого дня пеших прогулок по ностальгически знакомым местам, довольный, потягивал чай , сидя в кресле и рассматривая городской пейзаж через огромное, распахнутое окно съемной квартиры. Пахло липами из сквера внизу, пока липового цвета солнце медленно окрашивалось апельсиновым. Как долго он не чувствовал себя расслабленным и довольным жизнью в отпуске? Или даже так - а когда-нибудь чувствовал вообще? Но сейчас это ощущение отчетливо стояло перед ним - он мог потрогать его, повертеть, представить живым и даже, пожалуй, персонифицировать. Здорово ли это - собственное счастье персонифицировать в настоящего человека? Может быть и нет, но тем не менее у Курта все равно не получалось по другому. Сегодня Магнус последний день пропадает на своих загадочных курсах, и Валландер с нетерпением ждет, когда же заскрежещет ключ в замке и откроется входная дверь. Наконец-то долгожданный звук, дверь открывается и закрывается, но все замолкает и ничего не происходит. Когда Валландер уже собирается пойти проверить, что случилось, из коридора выходит Магнус, затянутый в гидрокостюм и счастливо улыбающийся.  
\- Не знаю, смогут ли Кара, Оле и Нана воспринимать меня, как тренера, но попробовать стоит...  
\- Кажется, тебе больше пойдет тренировать косаток, Магнус.  
Они оба весело фыркают понятной только им двоим шутке.  
Пожалуй, с этого момента Курт Валландер знает, как и о чем на самом деле поют дельфины.


End file.
